The Queen's Awakening
by Night-Shadow Child
Summary: Mostly a Fairy Tail fanfic but the Sailor Moon universe plays a big role in it along with other amines but most of the concepts and characters will come from these amines more info inside on background info you will need from amines inside *First Crossove
1. Chapter 1

Hey minna this is a new tale inspired by this weeks episode of Fairy Tail #189 where future Lucy died when I read the accounts of the events leading after I thought of a small change that will indefinitely change the rest of the tale. I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Melodynii says enjoy

* * *

><p>Before you read you have to have knowledge from the following amines<p>

Sailor moon

Fairy Tail

Rave Master

and for a later chapter or chapters

D Grey-Man

and

Bleach

* * *

><p>Lucy's POV<p>

As I heard Rios say my name my powers awoke within me and as my memories came back I watched my future self get killed with the shodow Excalibur I began to laugh.

"Do you think laughing in this situation will help you your future self may have taken the first blade but that is only a minor setback you will not leave this place alive!"Rios said with his voice dripping with venom

"Rios do you honestly think I care that you came to kill me? Now you have five seconds to bow before me before you die!" I said with determination

"A puny weakling like you kill me? Ha you make me laugh with what authority do you have over me?"

"It seams that you are trying to become my successor as ruler over the dragons shouldn't you know that you have to defeat the dragon queen before you rule over her subjects? Acnologya appear!" As I said those words Rios froze in terror and the apocoliptic dragon appeared

"Hello your highness with what honor do I have being summoned by you today?" Acnologya said while he bowed

"It appears by what has been spoken that the dragons rule over Fiore in the future and you are the king. Did you appear before the orical while I was on Tenrojema like I asked?"

"Yes my queen I did and she said that in order for you to awaken from your slumber the alternet dimension's future had to pan out as you explained with your future self dieing in front of you on the Queen's Blood moon or in other terms the eclipse."

"Thank you for following orders. Go to the dragon realm with my approval and open the gate bring the king of fire the queen of sky's the king of metal and the twin kings of light and shadows and bring them at once in their human forms and along with them return in your human form understood?"

"Yes your majesty. Just to make sure you want me to bring back Igneel, Grandinine, Metalicana, Wesnolgnia, and Skydrim correct?"

"Yes and hurry I expect you back in five secounds!"

"Make it two your majesty"

Rouge's POV

How did this woman awaken? I was sure she died when her and her sister Rasha made the Rave stones in the Edolis.

"How do you have this power didn't you die alongside Raisha when you two used your ethernon powers to create Rave?"

"Tch... Rios I was never related to Raisha if she would have been able to control the ethernon she would have become my aprentist but she was unable to control it when she made the R.A.V.E stones successful killing herself and locking my memories away. Since I am immortal I was merly reborn into the Heartfillia family so one day I would return bathed in my own blood."

"Hello Elena it's been a long time I've been waiting for a moment I thought I would never see you again." A dark and mystifying voice echoed throughout the halls in the palace

"Zeref, I have heard tales that after I disappeared you took it out on the civilians of earth land and seven years ago forced all but the black night dragon back into the dragon realm because they didn't respect your attority. The only reason I knew it was you is because only I and Yoshishiro can grant immortality and the great dark wizard Zeref appeared to be immortal. But your name isn't wZeref you would have to be Darien the twin brother to the queen of realms."

"You are correct now that you have returned to your former glory will I be allowed to return home to the immortal sailor soilders of the galaxy?"

"Yes now that I have returned I will unfreeze your realm and you can return to your family as soon as you return my powers that you have borrowed."

"Of course I will Elena I only took your dark powers to begin with because I needed them to create your monsters and recreate your Eclipse gate so you would be able to break the shell on your memories."

As Zeref walked out his dark aroura slowly dispersed from him and flowed into Lucy.


	2. MUST READ

**HEllO MINNA THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT SO PLEASE READ. RIGHT NOW I AM WORKING ON A COLLABORATION STORY WITH ******* (I WANNA KEEP IT A SECRET TILL WE POST THE FIRST CHAPTER) AND I WONT BE ABLE TO UPDATE ALL MY STORIES. I WILL BE POSTING A POLL TO CHOOSE WHAT TWO STORIES I WILL UPDATE AND WHEN I FINISH THE COLLABORATION STORY THE ONE I AM CURRENTLY WORKING ON OR ONE OF THE TWO VOTED STORIES I WILL MOVE ON TO ANOTHER ONE OF MY POSTED HERE ARE THE OPTIONS PLEASE VOTE:)** **LAXUS'S MOTHER** **THE DAY THE MORTAL RETURNED TO BE QUEEN** **QUEEN LUCY'S HIDDEN POWER** **DRAGON PRINCESS** **QUEEN'S AWAKENING ** **THE DAY MY LIFE CHANGED FOREVER (HIATIS REMOVED)**


	3. Another Authors Note

_**Hey Minna sorry I haven't been updating and I will start by doing a New chapter for all of my stories and welcome to the family New readers I hope all of you are well and in good health I myself just got released from the hospital oh and my birthday was last week so now I'm sixteen anyway like I was saying expect a new chapter by no,later than Thursday morning chow my cherry blossoms **_


End file.
